


My Little Wrackspurts

by DeiStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Moral Lessons, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's daughter Alicia has a problem. Harry and Draco try to help, but don't quite see eye to eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Wrackspurts

**Title:** My Little Wrackspurts

 **Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter like I own your cat. I'd love to, but it just ain't mine. 

 **Rating:** T or PG

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco

 **Summary:**  Harry and Draco's daughter Alicia has a problem. Harry and Draco try to help, but don't quite see eye to eye.

 **A/N:** This was a PHC written for the page "We Are The Potter Generation. We Ship Drarry." Alicia requested herself as the teenage daughter of Harry and Draco. 

* * *

* * *

Alicia Potter-Malfoy threw herself down at the breakfast table and buried her head in her arms. She let out a long, heavy sigh. Harry peered up from his paper and gave her a concerned look.

"Something the matter, sweetheart?" he asked carefully. At fifteen years old, Alicia was just as likely to bite his head off for "interfering" as she was to welcome his input. He'd learned to tread softly, and fear the dragon that was teenage hormones.

"You'll think it's dumb." Her voice was muffled from within the confines of her arms.

"I won't think it's dumb, Alicia," he assured her confidently.

"You can't say that. You don't even know what it's about."

"It matters to you, and what matters to you matters to me," Harry said firmly. Alicia raised her head and gave him a suspicious look, then nodded slowly.

She gave a mournful, theatrical sigh and began her tale of woe.

"All the girls at Hogwarts collect "My Little Wrackspurts", including me," she said. Harry nodded; he was familiar with the line of toys Luna had put out, which had gained a cult following among teenaged witches. He had purchased several for Alicia's birthday and Christmas presents in the last year, as had Draco.

"Well, you know how they've got limited editions?" Harry nodded again.

"Well, I spent too much money in Hogsmeade last Hogsmeade weekend – remember I wrote you and _begged_ you to give me an advance on my allowance?" She glared at him here, obviously blaming him for her financial shortfall. He winced and nodded again.

"I know you wanted me to learn to budget, life lessons and all-" here she rolled her eyes, "-But I missed the last limited edition Wrackspurt, and now they're all sold out! I'm the only girl at Hogwarts who didn't get one! I'll be a laughing stock!" she wailed.

"Well," Harry said, hesitating. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "I think you'll need to remember in the future to budget properly, and plan ahead. As for school, you can blame it on me and your papa for you not having the Wrackspurt; I'm sure you will anyway, since you wouldn't want to explain to your friends it was your own fault." He winced as the words came out of his mouth, realising how she would likely take them.

"Dad, please – you know Luna, isn't there anything you can do?"

"No," said Harry firmly. "When she says limited edition, she means limited edition. She won't make more just because you didn't get one. It wouldn't be fair to the people who buy them specifically because they're limited editions. And I'm sure you're not the only girl who didn't get one," he added.

Draco came into the kitchen just then, smoothing his hands over his robes and with a flick of his wand summoned the cup of tea Harry had left on the counter under a warming charm for him. "Thanks, love," he said, pecking Harry's cheek quickly.

He took a sip of his tea, then narrowed his eyes as he saw Alicia's stricken face. "Who's been hurting my girl?" he asked darkly.

"Dad is," she answered. "Papa, he won't talk to Luna and help me get the latest limited edition Wrackspurt. I _need_ that wrackspurt!"

Draco lifted a calm brow, then said, "Did he say why not?"

"He said it's not possible, once they're sold out. And he said it's my fault for not budgeting to have the money while they still had them. But I _need_ that Wrackspurt!"

"Well, if they're sold out, your father's right; there's nothing we can do on that front, and if you didn't budget, it is your fault," said Draco. Harry smiled and was just about to thank Draco for backing him up when Draco continued. "But here's what we can do: I'll take out an ad in the Prophet and the Quibbler and see if there's anyone who bought one and is willing to sell it."

Alicia's face lit up and Harry groaned. He'd been trying to teach Alicia about budgeting for ages, and thought a hard lesson was in order. Obviously Draco thought differently. And was willing to throw a lot of money behind getting his daughter what she wanted.

"No one will be selling them; they just bought them," Harry protested desperately.

"Nonsense; they're limited edition, there are always people who buy those things to resell them at a higher price once they've sold out," Draco said confidently.

Harry threw around for another excuse. "It'll be too expensive."

"For my girl? Nonsense. She did brilliantly on her OWLs and she deserves a reward."

Alicia beamed. "Thanks, Papa, you're the best!" she kissed his cheek and gave him a huge hug, which he returned happily. She flounced out of the room. "I've gotta go meet Stacy in Diagon Alley in an hour," she called over her shoulder. "I'll be gone for a while!"

Harry let out a sigh of his own and put his head in his hands. Draco chuckled as he finished his tea. "Why were you so set against her getting that stupid little toy? You know how much she loves those things, and she did do amazingly well on her OWLs. You were kind of a git about it."

"And you were a prat," snapped Harry. "Honestly, did you have to undermine me?"

"Yes," smirked Draco. "Always."

"Well, it so happens that she didn't get a Wrackspurt because I asked Luna not to sell her one after the fiasco with her overspending her allowance last month for the hundredth time."

Draco stared. "You're kind of a prick, you know that?" he frowned.

Harry glared. "I bought it for her, so that when she learns to budget I could give it to her as a reward! Thanks for ruining it!"

"Daddy, did you mean it?" Alicia squealed from the doorway. "You really bought it for me?" Harry groaned and put his head in his arms. Draco sniggered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," muttered Harry. "A reward for learning to budget."

"Oh, I'll learn, Daddy," said Alicia confidently. "You're the best!" She kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse from under the chair she'd occupied earlier. "Forgot this," she explained. "See you later!"

And she was gone again.

Harry looked balefully at Draco. He just chuckled.

"Next time you plan something like that, tell me," he advised Harry. "Then maybe I'll be on your side."

"I just wish you could sometimes take my side over hers, you big berk," Harry grumbled.

"Hey," Draco kissed him gently. "You're my husband." He smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back, involuntarily. "But," added Draco with a smirk, "She's my baby. She always wins."

Harry swatted him playfully and rolled his eyes. That was just the way his family worked. And really, he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
